Trick or treat?
by Sugar Cookie013
Summary: Adrien asks his father for freedom this Halloween but is turned down, for the millionth time.


Another fight. Another one ending up with him losing, again. No matter how much he wanted it, no matter how well he was doing, it was never enough. Never enough for his father apparently.

"No. That's my final answer," he had huffed, "you know the rules, I let you go to school but you must still do all your other regular activities, no matter what."

"But father plea-" he begged.

"No, that's it, no skipping your after school fencing to 'hang out' with your friends. You have a perfect record of not missing it, I'm not about to let that go to waste." His father held up a dismissive hand to him. "Now continue your studying, you do have that physics test tomorrow." He walked out of the room Nathalie in toe.

Adrien looked back at his door as he heard the small 'click' of the closing door. Clenching his fists he looked around the room. Climbing wall, surround-sound speakers, skate boarding ramp, foosball table, the latest gaming stations, it all looked like a dream, but it was a nightmare. He ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Undressing he jumped into the shower without another thought other than to have this terrible day over with. After a long, hot shower he rubbed his drenched hair with his towel. Tying it around his waist he wiped the foggy mirror.

"Why doesn't he just listen? For once?" He huffed. "I mean why would you ever let your child try to be normal? Or to have friends? He doesn't even remember that my physics test was last week." He laughed bitterly choking down a sob. "This could have been my first since... s-since..." the tears were flowing down his cheeks, he fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey! Adrien!" Plagg burst into the room. "H-hey Adrien, it's ok." He said softly trying to comfort his chosen.

"We're going out Plagg. Tonight." Adrien stood up wiping his face. He splashed some water on it to hide the flushed cheeks, hot dressed and called for his transformation.

The crisp fall air never felt so good and refreshing. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop felt therapeutic in a way. His feet carried them as fast as they could, as if they were racing his mind. He whipped out his baton and went where his gut told him to go. In the distance he could see a familiar balcony, little plants, a table, a chaise, an awfully familiar pink theme. _Marinette_. Maybe his princess could put his mind at ease? Worth a shot.

She was on her fold-out chair sketching when he landed in front of her with a soft thud. "Ack!" She screeched jumping from her resting place. "Chat? Wha? What are you...?" She trailed off. His ears began to droop, his smile faltered. Seeing this she regained her steady heartbeat. "Not that it's not awesome to see you! Just what brings you here?" His face lifted.

"Trick or treat?" He smiled mischeviously as she rolled her eyes, snatching her hand he said, "Can't a knight come to visit his purr-incess?" He bowed before her placing his lips on her small hand.

"Crazy cat!" She smiled pulling her hand away. "But what really brings you here?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing!" She looked at him unimpressed, "I promise! Cats honor!" He put a hand over his heart and another in the air in some sort of salute.

"I'm doing pretty well! Thank you!" She scarastically stated, starting to ramble about her day usually asking questions about his, but he would respectfully decline an answer and urge her to continue, she knew something was wrong, he had not just come here to catch up. She was going to get it out of him if it was the last thing she did.

" Ok, Chat, I know something's definitely wrong. You've been so quiet. That's not my kitty." She nudged his shoulder as they stared at the city scape.

" Ok, promise not to laugh?" He sighed in defeat.

"Of course!" She stared at him concerned.

" Well, I wanted to hang out with my friends but my father said I couldn't go because I would miss my activities, the ones I didn't even sign up for!" He continued to let this all out like word vomit, until he was half in tears leaning on Mari for support as she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I'm so sorry Chat. That sounds awful, it's really nothing at all to laugh about, and I was using you to listen to me, I tried to ask about your day but you'd refuse! You stupid cat!" She jokingly slapped his shoulder even if she was also halfway to tears. "You can talk to me anytime! No matter what! Promise me you won't keep anymore secrets about this from me!" He bobbed his head up and down in conformation. Noticing that they were still hand in hand he blushed furiously and lightly tugged his hand away.

" Well princess I must say thank you. But you are a terrible hostess." He smirked and jumped to the adjacent roof.

"What? What did I do?" She yelled at him.

" You never answered my question!" He cupped his hands over his mouth to increase his voice, hoarse from talking for so long.

"What question?" She questioned.

"Trick or treat?" He winked and vanished into the night, leaving an absolutely infuriated Marinette.


End file.
